darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fran Madaraki
thumb|"The purpose and life I have chosen, is that what I think I am good at so I guess that makes sense... My hands were made for saving people lives, life may not be perfect some times but it is a precious thing and if we all drive forward life will get better. So I do anything I can to make sure people are happy even if its not what they want, I know it will work out in end even if doesn't seem like that way." Fran is Magos Biologis heretek, serving the Grand Heretek, "The Professor", long hunted by Ordo Hereticus. Appearance: Fran has blonde hair, gold eyes, and giant bolts coming out of the sides of her head. Her skin is all the same color, which is something spectacular considering she was stitched together from many different bodies (with stitches running all over to prove it). Her day-to-day dress includes a light blue collared shirt with a black tie, as well as a dark blue skirt with black stockings. When she's working (and occasionally when she isn't), she wears standard-issue light green surgical scrubs. Personality: She's not insane, per se. She just has a unique view of morality that makes people bill her as insane. She's been known to perform experiments for SCIENCE!, but mostly she experiments out of the goodness of her heart and for her own enjoyment. She considers herself a philanthropist, but is not against charging exorbitant prices for people who need her services. Often, she focuses on bringing loved ones together – sometimes literally. When working on especially complex procedures, she will usually sew two sets of extra hands to her torso, which she can control independently. Though she is technically only an assistant, she often does more work than Professor Madaraki; she has an army of sentient hybrid pets at her beck and call to show for it, including one in particular named Okita, who serves as her closest companion. Abilities: She is an amazing surgeon, however twisted. Given time and the right tools, she can do anything from setting a bone to raising the dead (with nasty consequences, but still). Just as a few examples: She has compressed an entire body to fit the space inside the cranium; she is accomplished in the field of cosmetics and can make anyone look like nearly anything; she has created fully functional clones of people with assistance from the genetic research facilities in Madaraki's lab. Just don't cross her or, well, things could end up badly for you. Weaknesses: While she seems not to be bound by the rules of modern science, her "miracles" are incredibly dependent on resources. She relies on dead bodies for most of her spare parts, though she's made skin out of cockroach chitin before. Basically, if she doesn't have enough parts, she can only work with what's at her disposal, meaning far fewer miracles and a less than guaranteed chance of survival. Aside from that, she isn't much of a fighter; she prefers to let her pets fight – and naturally, she doesn't have them. And sure, she could stab someone with a scalpel, but that would be a waste of a perfectly good scalpel. History: Fran Madaraki was stitched together from spare parts and given life by an electrical storm. She was originally meant to be Professor Madaraki's assistant, but she has since become almost as proficient as he and has taken over his work while he is away on business. It took her years to become as surgically adept as she is, but even then, the professor is better. She still freely experiments when the professor isn't around and has made quite the killing – metaphorically speaking, of course – with her own personal advancements in the field of science. In-Game Use Fran would be ideal character for adventures with Radical's Handbook. Perhaps as aid or contact person of player Heretek. Use as BBEG is not suggested because of her non-existant combat abilities. If you, however, choose to use her as BBEG, there are many possibilities how you may represent her. If your team consists of purists, the battle with her minions is pretty straight-forward. But if you are Radicals, many side-adventures are possible. For example: After you have killed her, you discover that she helped the people of the hive and employer was Hive Noble with Redemptionist or Purist connections, and DM can give players option to defect.